fanfictionsfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Geschichte:Was für ein Jahrgangstreffen
='Was für ein Jahrgangstreffen'= 'Inhalt' 'Teil 1 - Was sind wir?' 'Prolog - Was niemand für möglich hielt' Eine ungewöhnliche Gruppe an Jugendlichen findet sich zusammen um einen gemeinsamen Traum zu verfolgen. Prolog - Was niemand für möglich hielt 'Kapitel 1 - Das kalte Erwachen' Es ist etwas schlimmes passiert doch weiß James nicht was dies war. Es ist alles veschwommen und lückenhaft, doch scheint sich sein Leben geändert zu haben. Kapitel 1 - Das kalte Erwachen 'Kapitel 2 - Freunde' Was ist passiert? Es ist alles so neu und unglaublich. Und nun ist ein Freund in größerer Gefahr als wir alle. Es wird Zeit einzuschreiten. Kapitel 2 - Freunde 'Kapitel 3 - Krankenhaus der Toten' Die Geschehnisse im Krankenhaus kommen nun zu ihrem Höhepunkt und sorgen für noch mehr Fragen als sowieso schond a sind. Kapitel 3 - Krankenhaus der Toten 'Kapitel 4 - Das Jahrgangstreffen' Wie kam es eigentlich zu dem Zwischenfall im Krankenhaus? Was genau war geschehen das Lena etwas tat, was ihr und den anderen solche Schwierigkeiten bereiten würde? Warum wollte man James töten? Und vorallem, was war der Klatsch der vergangenen 10 Jahre? All dies findet hier seinen Anfang. Kapitel 4 - Das Jahrgangstreffen 'Kapitel 5 - Erinnerungen' In Lenas Wohnung durchleben die 5 nochmals die Ereignisse der Nacht in der sich ihre Leben veränderten. Manche nehmen es leicht auf, andere begrüßen es. Doch auch Weigerung und Ausreden finden ihren Platz. Endlich wird erklärt WAS geschehen ist und warum unsere Helden überhaupt Helden sind. Kapitel 5 - Erinnerungen 'Kapitel 6 - Probleme' Tina liegt bewusstlos am Boden, James wird von einem verrückten Cowboy hinter einer Ecke festgenagelt und wo Bianca und Mark sind weiß keiner so genau. Was zur Hölle ist hier los? Kapitel 6 - Probleme 'Kapitel 7 - Marie Sophie la Roche' Wer war die junge Frau? War sie überhaupt jung? Was hatte sie dort zu suchen und warum hat sie James gerettet und ihm einen Wunsch gewährt? Warum bedeutet sie Ärger wie Lena sagt? Kapitel 7 - Marie Sophie la Roche 'Personen' 'James Cullen' James ist mehr als er zu seien vorgibt. Seine Ausbildung und Dienstzeit beim Britischen SAS hat ihn zu einem SOldaten gemacht der seiens gleichen sucht. Doch gab er diese Suche auf nachdem er seien Einheit und damit zusammen den Glauben an seine Regierung verlohr. In Deutschland wollte er nun seiner Leidenschaft, dem kochen, einen großen Start bereiten doch wurde dieser Plan mehr als nur gestört durch die Zwischenfälle auf der Jahrgangsfeier. Steckbrief 'Bianca Kaufmann' Steckbrief 'Mark Richter' Marks Leben verlief wie das Bild das ein Deutscher durch die schlechten amerikanischen Teenykomödien hat, doch gab es auch Schicksalsschläge gegen ihn die ihn zu dem machten was er heute ist. Das Sportass hat ein dunkles Geheimnis welches er nur wenigen Leuten preisgab, darunter auch bald all seine ehemaligen Bandkollegen. Steckbrief 'Tina Manzini geb. Hilbert' Tina schaffte den Sprung vom Traum zur Realität und wurde eine Modedesignerin die so langsam zu Weltruhm kommt. Was sie dafür opferte hütet sie wie einen Schatz und gibt Niemandem preis wie sehr sie doch eigentlich unter dem Erreichten leidet. Doch wird sich ihr wahres Wesen noch offenbaren? Steckbrief 'Lena Schumacher' Lena scheint das mystische Bindeglied zu sein zwischen der gemeinsamen Vergangenheit und der neuen Zukunft unserer kleinen Clique. Um was genau es sich dabei handelt ist unseren Protagonisten noch nicht klar, doch eins ist ihnen bewusst, was auch immer lena genau gemacht hat, es war eien Tat aus Freundschaft und Liebe, auch wenn sie selbst diese Tat zum Teil bereut. Nicht wegen der Konsequenzen die auf sie warten würden, sondern dem Leben das sie ihren Freunden damit auferlegt hatte. Doch war ein solches Leben nicht zumindest ein Leben statt der Tot? Steckbrief 'Marie Sophie la Roche' Marie Sophie la Roche gehört einem aussterbenden Clan an und gilt als eine der stärksten dieser Familie. Doch nicht nur das, einige Stimmen der Nacht flüstern sogar das sie mit einigen Prinzen Europas zu vergleichen sei und die aus der Neuenwelt bereits in den Schatten stellt. Sie ist alt, wenn auch nicht so alt wie die Herrscher in Europa, doch umgibt sie eine Unmenge an Geheimnissen die nur die wenigsten kennen und das macht sie so gefährlich. Steckbrief 'Wichtige Orte' 'Prinzenhof' Der Prinzenhof Kölns befindet sich im alten Zeughaus der Stadt. Für die Öffentlichkeit handelt es sich um ein Museum der Stadtgeschichte, doch im Dunkeln wird von dort aus das Geschick der Stadt gelenkt. Der Hof unterliegt den Gesetzen des Prinzen und sein wort ist dort das absolute Gesetz. In Köln befindet sich auch das Büro des Sheriffs im Zeughaus so wie die Zellen und...andere Räume in die kein Kainit kommen möchte. Prinzenhof 'Das Elysium' Das Elysium ist neutraler Boden für die Kainiten innerhalb von Städten die von der Camarilla kontrolliert werden. Sie werden in der Regel vom regierenden Prinzen auserwählt und an einen Baron oder eien andere angesehene Person der Kainsgesellschaft übergeben. Traditionsgemäß handelt es sich um einen Ort der Kunst, Gallerien, Theater oder Musen. Aber in der Moderne wurden auch oftmals CLubs gewählt. In jedem Elysium gibt es feste Regeln an die sich alle Anwesenden, egal welchen Ranges, sich zu halten haben: * Gewallt ist nicht gestattet, jede Person hat sich unter kontrolle zu halten * Es darf keine Kunst zerstört werden da das Elysium ein Ort der Entspannung und Erholung ist, die Strafe ist der Finale Tot * Das Elysium ist ein neutraler Ort an dem alle gleich sind, jedoch können Vorkommnisse im Elysium nach aussen getragen werden seid daher vorsichtig * Haltet die Traditionen aufrecht, vorallem die Maskerade. Auch wenn es ein Ort der Kainiten ist so können uneingeweihte Menschen dort sein vor denen es sich zu verbergen gilt Das Elysium Kölns ist das Gloria Theater. 'Wichtige Organisationen' 'Camarilla' Die Camarilla stellt einen von zwei großen Machtblöcken der kainitischen Gesellschaft der Neuzeit dar. Viele der Clans haben sich der Sekte angeschlossen, denn ihre größte Errungenschaft ist die Aufrechterhaltung der Maskerade, jenes kunstvollen Geflechts welches verhindert, dass die Sterblichen die Kainiten als das enttarnen, was sie sind. Daher bietet die Sekte ihren Mitgliedern ein gewisses Maß an Sicherheit und aufgrund ihrer genauen Regeln auch ein Leitbild für ihre ewige Existenz. Die meisten Kainiten der Camarilla folgen dem Pfad der Menschlichkeit, welches auch das eigentliche Grundprinzip der Sekte ist. Der ewige Feind der Camarilla ist der Sabbat. Beschreibung 'Sabbat' Der Sabbat, auch das Schwert Kains genannt, stellt einen von zwei großen Machtblöcken der kainitischen Gesellschaft der Neuzeit dar. Offziell gehören nur zwei Clans dieser teuflischen Sekte an, da sie sich von aller Menschlichkeit abgewandt haben und die anderen Clans diesen höllischen Pfad, der sie früher oder später immer in die ewige Verdammnis führt, meist scheuen. Dennoch gibt es erstaunlich viele Mitglieder anderer Clans, die den Weg dieser Sekte wählen. Diese Kainiten sind als Antitribu bekannte Anticlans. Der Sabbat agiert stets offen, gewalttätig und aggressiv, denn seine Mitglieder leben das Tier, das in ihnen schlummert vollkommen aus. Der Sabbat hat sich demnach fast vollständig vom Pfad der Menschlichkeit abgewandt und folgt oftmals anderen Leitbildern, die um ein vielfaches monströser sind. Der ewige Feind des Sabbat ist die Camarilla. Beschreibung 'Unabhängige' Als Unabhängige (auch "Autarkis" genannt) werden in der Welt von Vampire: die Maskerade jene Clans und Kainiten bezeichnet, die sich weder Camarilla noch Sabbat angeschlossen haben und auch keine Anarchen sind. Diese Vampire bleiben zumeist vollkommen unter sich und scheren sich nicht um den Machtkampf der zwischen den Sekten geführt wird. Vielmehr halten sie sich lose an die Strukturen der Sekten, wenn sie in eine ihrer Städte kommen, mischen sich aber selten in den Dschihad ein, sondern haben gänzlich andere Pläne und Ziele. Beschreibung 'Anarchen' Die Anarchen sind eine Bewegung innerhalb der Vampirgesellschaft, die auf der einen Seite das Prinzip der Herrschaft der Ahnen, das von der Camarilla durchgesetzt wird, ablehnen, sich aber auch nicht auf das Niveau des Sabbat herablassen, da sie genau wissen, dass sie sich damit selbst verdammen und für sie die Maskerade bis zu einem gewissen Punkt Sinn macht. Die Anhänger der Anarchen gehen stets ihren eigenen Weg durch die Nacht und schrecken auch nicht davor zurück, ihre Ideale wenn nötig, mit Gewalt zu verteidigen. Beschreibung 'Wichtige Begriffe' 'Die Traditionen' Die Traditionen entsprechen den Gesetzen der Camarilla die dem Schutz der Kainsgemeinschaft dienen. Es handelt sich dabei um 6 grundlegende Dinge an die sich jedes Mitglied halten sollte, zur eigenen Sicherheit wie auch der, der restlichen Gemeinschaft. Wie zu erwarten hält sich der Sabbat nicht wirklich an diese Vorgaben ihres eingeschworenen Feindes, doch wissen auch sie um das größere Wohl und laufen daher nicht durch die Gegend um dauernd da gegen zu verstoßen. Traditionen 'Clans in der Geschichte und ihre Mitglieder' 'Malkavian' Die Malkavianer oder Clan des Mondes sind einer der Clans, die zu den modernen Zeiten der Camarilla angehören. Sie sind vor allem bekannt dafür, dass alle seine Mitglieder unheilbar geisteskrank sind, weshalb viele Kainiten ihnen misstrauen. Die weiseren unter ihnen allerdings erkennen in den Malkavianern wertvolle Berater, da diese mit einer seherischen Gabe gesegnet sind. Ihr Clansymbol ist ein zerbrochener Spiegel. Beschreibung 'Ravnos' Die Ravnos sind einer der dreizehn großen Clans der Vampiere. Sie sind als diebische und betrügerische Scharlatane und Zigeuner aus fernen Ländern bekannt. Während der Woche der Albträume wurde der Clan fast vollständig vernichtet. Beschreibung 'Bruja' Die Brujah oder Clan der Gelehrten sind einer der dreizehn modernen Clans. Einst waren sie ein Clan von Kriegspoeten, doch in den modernen Nächten sind sie hauptsächlich Rebellen – für ein vampirisches Utopia oder einfach um der Rebellion Willen. Unter den Anarchen sind sie sehr stark vertreten. Ihr Clansymbol ist ein umgekehrtes A in einem Kreis. Die modernen Brujah entspringen Troilus, die den ursprünglichen Vorsintflutlichen Ilyes diablerierte. Dies machte den Clan der Gelehrten zu einem Clan von Rebellen, denn Troile war für ihr Temperament bekannt. Nur wenige Brujah, die von Ilyes abstammen, existieren noch. Diese Blutlinie wird Wahre Brujah genannt. „Bruja“ ist das spanische Wort für Hexe. Beschreibung 'Toreador' Die Toreador sind einer der Camarillaclans. In dieser sind sie engagiert, denn von allen Clans sind sie den Sterblichen am nächsten. Sie sind bekannt für ihre Schwäche für Kunst und Schönheit. Viele von ihnen waren zu Lebzeiten Künstler oder Kunstkritiker. Ihr Clansymbol ist eine blühende Rose. Beschreibung 'Gangrel' Die Gangrel oder Clan der Tiere sind einer der dreizehn großen Clans. Sie sind eher einzelgängerisch, animalisch und ihrem Tier verbundener als andere Clans. Bis 1999 gehörten sie der Camarilla an; seitdem sind sie unabhängig. Ihr Clansymbol ist der Kopf eines Wolfes. Beschreibung 'Lasombra' Die Lasombra oder Clan der Nacht sind einer der Clans des Sabbat und die Führer des selbigen. Traditionell sind sie nobel und edel und werden als die düsteren Spiegelbilder der Ventrue betrachtet. Sie haben die Fähigkeit, Schatten zu manipulieren und stehen dem Abgrund nahe. Ihr Name leitet sich vom spanischen „la sombra“ ab, was „der Schatten“ bedeutet. Ihr Clansymbol ist eine Krone. Beschreibung 'Wichtige Ereignisse' 'Die Woche der Albräume' Diesen schicksalhaften Moment in ihrer Clansgeschichte haben die Ravnos sich selbst zuzuschreiben. Nie ein besonders großer Clan, schienen sie ihrem Gegner, den "Vampieren" aus dem Osten gegenüber, unterlegen zu sein. Somit zeugten sie eine Vielzahl neuer Soldaten um die Schlachten in Indien herum zu reißen, doch wie jeder weiß: "Stirbt ein Kainskind so fühlt sein Meister aus der Zeit vor der Sinnflut seinen Tod und wird von einem leichten Schmerz geplagt." Die Vorsinnflutlichen schlafen seid Urzeiten, doch was geschieht wenn plötzlich tausende in wenigen Tagen fallen? Die Woche der Albträume beginnt. ='Ankündigungen'= 'Neue Kapitel' Kapitel 7 folgt innerhalb der nächsten 7 Tage 'Neuer Inhalt' Die Steckbriefe von Bianca und Marie Sophie werden zeitgleich in den nächsten 7 Tagen erscheinen.